


Greedy Harpy

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, RhadaVal, just sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Smut what else lolValentine is so damn greedy I swear.Honestly, it's just sex >_> Nothing else to add~~
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Greedy Harpy

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @aleee_rv  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3b
> 
> Please, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!  
> That would make my day!
> 
> THANK YOU <3
> 
> \----  
> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB

“...D-don’t stop y-yet p-please!”

Valentine shouted at Rhadamanthys, **clenching** his nails into the other man’s flesh causing the blond man to let out a loud growl, annoyed.

He didn't like that but he would often let him do as pleased. It seemed he couldn't be helped.

Wyvern did not reply tho. He slowed down the pace instead, panting a little and moving by his own while the other attempted to speed up, fidgeting around. Rhadamanthys’ shaft was more out than in at this point.

“N-no please... My Lord...” begged more Harpy, **diving** into his man's pink flesh, scratching the muscular back of his owner, strongly wrapping his own slender legs around the hips in an attempt to pull his lover closer, lleaving red marks all over him.

“Va-...!” Yelled the other, his word turning into another fiercer growl as the pain spiked his senses.

The Judge growled again bothered by that disobedience of sort, pulling fully out and forcefully pinning down the other man, holding him by the shoulders onto the bed. Now unable to move any further.

Valentine whined, bit his own lip and shook his hips, desperate for more, before his Lord moved his legs on the other’s wide opened, making impossible for him to move at all.

“Rh-rhadamanthys..!” He whined again.

“My, my...” Said almost in a whisper the British man, taking a breath and lowering his head, resting it for a moment on restless Valentine’s collarbone.

“Rh...!””

“I heard you the first time.” He cut in. “How greedy are you?”

Valentine looked the other side, embarrassed by his greed as his body continued urging to cum.

Rhadamanthys smirked, he couldn’t help himself finding that expression adorable. But oh good Hades, what this boy was at times... All the time **s**.

He poked him with the tip of his nose, taking the time to regain some energy, looking at the other's restrained slim and fit body under his. His own hand reached his member, stroking couple times his cock. He wasn’t tired, but Valentine would go on forever, that lustful Harpy would test his endurance at every session. 

He moved a little bit his hips, placing the tip onto the other’s opening who immediately **shivered** and let out a moan.

Pleased, the Judge delivered a kiss onto the other's neck. A slow, steamy kiss, pressing his sharp fangs on his servant’s pale flesh. It turned into a red spot as little holes formed underneath, causing Valentine to mumble something.

“Valentine...” whispered Rhadamanthys, thrusting softly between the cheeks.

“M-my...L-lord-” Valentine shut his own eyes, as his rear opening tightened and relaxed rhythmically following the other’s movement as rubbed against.

“Heh.” Giggled the man, amused, kissing his ear and breathing into it.

Valentine attempted immediately to move: he gasped, snorted, shook his head. Pointlessly.

The sweet scent of the his Harpy pervaded Wyvern’s nostrils, leaving him craving for more. His dear looked a delicious helpless prey, not one to feed on and toss away tho. But one to enjoy slowly, tasting every bite as the meal takes forever to reach its end.  


Rhadamanthys held his breath, a test to his own limits. It wasn’t easy at all to resist the overwhelming need, not with such sight in front of him. 

He grabbed his dick, pushing the tip somewhat inside the opening, then pulling out licking his lips.

“Ha, ah... P-please..Ha..”

Valentine’s toes arched on themselves, his muscles trembled. He was about to lose his mind.

The blond man curved onto the other, closing their gap and fully shoving his length inside with a sleek movement.

Valentine tightened, opening his mouth to scream. But before that could be let out, Rhadamanthys’ lips sealed his.

He began thrusting, deeply but slowly, as he kissed Valentine hungrily. The other attempted to move, scream, shout but was completely powerless still pinned down onto the bed. His own demonstration of power excited Wyvern who carelessly continued moving at his own pace decided to enjoy his meal. He could feel Valentine’s ass warming, wetting, loosening and tightening in reaction to his cock, **sharpening** his own pleasure. He allowed the other to breathe for a second, then kissed him again, sucking his lower lip as his shaft reached Valentine’s depths. 

His mouth got hungrier, the heat coming from inside Valentine was beginning to affect his own self-control. Soon he wouldn’t be able to play that game anymore.

“Rhadamath-Rhada...” Valentine attempted crying out, resulting only in turning the Judge on even more.

There was something so alluring and seductive in hearing Valentine calling his name. An intimacy he was fond of, reminding him their time as children.

Rhadamanthys released his mouth, kissing softy on the chin and reaching for his hand with his own, entwining their fingers, allowing his servant at last to relax his tensed body.

Harpy gasped for air, clenching his fingers. He turned his head, pecking his Lord’ face, his rosy thin lips stole again his Lord’s attention and both began softly smooching each other.

Rhadamanthys’ pace increased, and Valentine began brushing his slender fingers between his lord’s blond locks while his ass fully loosened around the other’s hard cock. They both moaned in pleasure, Rhadamanthys slowly allowing more and more the other to regain his freedom and move along. An arm of his moved towards the boy’s waist, using it to pull closer his Harpy, getting **deeper** inside him. Valentine’s instead moved down on the Englishman's chest, tracing his muscles starving for his body, groping his pecs, playfully alternating between a caress and a solid grab.

“Ah, AH... AH!” Valentine’s screams echoed again throughout the room, filling the silence Wyvern had forced between them with his kisses.

Having now lost interest in that game, and being completely into it, Rhadamanthys gave several strong thrusts beginning to slowly cum inside his Valentine.

He finally released the other’s legs from his hold, and Valentine wrapped them around him, thrusting along, **harder**. Enjoying himself rubbing his front onto Rhadamanthys' abdomen and his back lifted by his Lord’s large and boiling hand, he screamed louder and louder at every push, making sure for the entirety of Rhadamanthys’ cock to be always inside. His lord was his and his alone, all of him. He wanted his whole dick, not an inch would be left out his ass.

And unable to held back any longer, Valentine suddenly came, so desperately fluid left his own as well, lightly squirting on the other’s stomach, hugging him tightly as his body immediately fatigued.

Rhadamanthys’ pleasure roared right after his, searching for Valentine's hand at its peak, turning towards its end into the **softest** call once released inside.

“V-Val...Valentine...” 

Valentine smiled, giggled, and moaned unable to understand a thing. 

“I love you... I love you so much, My gracious Lord...!"

He made himself more comfortable, but Rhadamanthys didn’t pull out after coming, he remained like that, on top of his Harpy, holding his hand and panting for several minutes as Valentine patted his head and giggled more to himself, slowly falling asleep and **cuddled** by his greedy lover.


End file.
